A Death Eater's Tale
by LovettLestrange
Summary: Bellatrix lived to please him, she wanted to be his; and still he ignores. In desperation, Bella tries to retrieve some items for her master with serious consequences. Now, he has given her a risky task and she takes it. Will she be able to complete it?


**Information: 1974, the First Wizarding war began only 4 years ago. Death Eaters have been sent on plenty of tasks by the Dark Lord.****  
Bellatrix is 23yrs old.  
****Voldemort has only made four horcruxes so far: Tom Riddle's Diary, **** Marvolo Guant's Ring, ****Helga Hufflepuff's Cup & ****Salazar Slytherin's Locket****.  
****This is sort of an AU but not really...  
**

C H A P T E R O N E

MOSLEY'S MAGICAL ANTIQUES

The streets of London were filled with muggles, all eager to get to their desired destinations. It was the second day of July and it seemed everyone was busy with something. Though obscure, gray clouds hung low in the dim lit sky, it didn't affect the mood of the people bustling about underneath it. Summer was dwindling and now was best time to get school shopping done. Everyone was so absorbed in their own business; they barely noticed the peculiarly-dressed pair moving through the crowd.

A loud cackle erupted from the slim, womanly figure as she pranced down the street. Her eyes, though dark, seemed quite amused and they darted often. The grin that resided on her face was anything but safe. It was obvious that there was something evil being concocted in that brain of hers. Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange was cleverly causing problems in London. Lately, all the Death Eaters had been sent various places on numerous missions. Though this time, Bellatrix had brought her niece along for the fun.

"Oh, the Dark Lord will be ever so proud. Just think of it…us two….the only ones able enough to steal back all the things which are rightfully his— without even being asked." She sneered excitedly. The women talked excessively about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Utterly obsessed, she was. But He had been mentioned for good reason. There had been many assignments given to Bellatrix Lestrange the last few months by request of the Dark Lord. Of course, she couldn't be happier to complete them. She lived to make him happy….to earn his adoration. But this task hadn't been assigned by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or anyone else for that matter. She had simply heard him mention it. She wanted to be the first; she wanted to be the favorite. Though she could have easily done the devious deed alone, she brought her niece along for the ride. They had business to attend to; a well-planned robbery she had thought up personally. Her master needed this and she was determined to get it.

"The plan….you remember it?" She asked sharply, stopping suddenly. Her head turned to look both ways suspiciously."You are to follow my orders exactly. If anyone sees, it's everyone for them self. All we have to do is go in, steal the book, the vials, and dagger, and get out."

In a flash, Bellatrix held her wand up and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't get distracted again this time, my niece. I will not allow any disappointments to come across the Dark Lord again. Rodolphus and Rabastan said it'd be foolish of me to bring you along. Let's prove them wrong, shall we?"

Bellatrix's dark eyes turned to look at the younger figure. Geniveive Zora Lestrange resembled her father, Rabastan. She possessed same striking facial shape with long hair of dark brown. Geniveive wore the usual Hogwarts uniform, equipped with the blue and silver Ravenclaw tie. It had actually been very unusual that a Lestrange had gotten sorted in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. It was even more surprising that despite Geniveive's house, Bellatrix had always kept her as one of her greatest interests. After all, Bellatrix could have very well taken Rodolphus with her, but instead, she had chosen to take her niece. In a way, this was sort of a test for Geniveive; it was a test that was not meant to be failed.

Of course, soon as they were finished here, she was off to finish her semester. She wished not to go. She wanted to stay here and cause havoc with her aunt, but her father was making her. For what reason, she had no clue. She listened to her aunt and the clicking of her own black heels. She then remembered the plan, even if it did give her the safest job. She wanted to sigh but caught herself. No need to get Aunt Bellatrix all worked up before the fun. They kept walking until they saw the target location. She looked up at her aunt.

"And when exactly do we make our move again?" She managed to ask as a cute boy passed her and she turned to watch him walk by. She shook her head and focused her attention.

"I told you to focus!" Bellatrix snapped suddenly, pointing the wand at Geniveive as she noticed her niece eying the boy. Why couldn't Geni just pay attention for once? Was this boy more important to her than the opportunity to please the Dark Lord? Then again, Bella had not eyed many men during her time...only Tom. Oh wonderful, she was now losing her own concentration. She then lowered the wand though the suspicious look remained in her dark-colored eyes.

"We sneak into the measly shop and steal it right from that dirty blood Mosley and his hideous excuse for a daughter. It shouldn't be difficult. I'm going to snatch the items. You get the pleasure of distracting the two others. Do NOT get in my way. I honestly don't want to have to punish you for messing things up." She was serious. Bellatrix had threatened Geniveive (and practically everyone else) many times before with the unforgivable curses. It wouldn't be hard for her to cast the Cruciatis curse on her own niece if it meant pleasing her beloved master. Anyone knew she'd do anything to please Voldemort. _Anything!_

"You want to someday join the Death Eaters, to serve the Dark Lord, do you not? Well, if you ever hope of achieving such things, you're going to have to follow my lead, Geniveive. You have great potential. Someday, you could be almost as great as I."

"Yes, I will do as I'm supposed to do, Aunt Bella," She peeped, standing as straight and as proud as she could."I won't let you down!"

_Mosley's Magical Antiques_. Immediately, Geniveive straightened up and focused fast.A pleased grin ran across Bella's face as Geniveive said she wouldn't let her down. It was about time. Oh, how Geni wished she could be as good as Bellatrix. She wanted to someday be considered one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters. But she knew it would surely take a long time to be that honored. Slowly, she gazed slyly at the shop. It was old and muggle-like; she was disgusted just looking at it. She couldn't believe she had to go in there and distract them. The bricks and wood of the store was cracked and worn. Above the door, hung a small sign with faded letters; Mosley's Magical Antiques. The shop, though small, was only visible to wizards and witches.

Taking a step forward, Geniveive walked into the shop and waited for the pudgy man in muggle clothing to approach her for assistance. It was then she would give the signal. She looked around the little shop while trying to hide her disgust while the man approached her. The small room was cluttered with a variety of different books and trinkets. A goblet lay tipped on its side on one of the shelves, dust and cobwebs swept over it. The books within the large bookcase were old, their covers faded and torn. She smiled, "Yes, I was wondering if you had a particularly rare spell book. I have been searching practically everywhere for a genuine copy." She asked, but looked urgent. "How many rare spell books do you have?"

"Many!"He answered, looking rather excitedly with his little blue piggy eyes glinting. His voice was high and slightly squeaky when he continued. "Right back this way, mi' dear." As he led her towards the back, she flipped her wand behind her back. That was the signal. Once Bellatrix saw the wand, she slipped into the shop and crept over to a chest.

"Alohomora!" She whispered hastily as she pointed her wand at a lock. It snapped open and she pulled the lid up. Her deep brown eyes gazed down at the items with great pride. "The Dark Lord will be proud of me." Bellatrix grinned. But a sudden sound behind her caused her to turn around quickly.

"Oi! You're not supposed to be in that, Miss, "The girl paused and then pointed a wand directly at Bellatrix. Bella knew who the girl was. It was Mosley's mudblood daughter; Penelope. Penelope Mosley was a rather plain-looking girl. She was pudgy like her father with golden brown hair that hung past her shoulders. The dress she wore was a ghastly shade of purple, with small white flowers all over it.

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange. My father has warned me about you!" Bellatrix held her own wand, twirling it carelessly as she grinned.

"Little Miss Muppet, sat on her tuppet….but in this case it's Little Miss Mosley, isn't it?" She teased and then cackled rather unattractively.

The Mosley girl glared and then pointed at Bellatrix once more, shouting, "Flippendo!"

Bella's eyes widened and she went to cast Expelliarmus, but was a second too late. She was flung backwards and crashed into one of the shelves. She looked up, blowing her mangy hair out of her face and then standing up.

With a wave of her wand, she snapped, "Crucio!"

The girl crumpled the ground, writhing in pain. Her body jerked violently as if it was being torn from the inside. All Bellatrix did was grin, laughing as if watching a funny cartoon. "Filthy little mudblood! Don't ye know better than to mess with the most faithful servant of the Dark Lord?" Bella didn't end the spell as she went to grab the items. However, some of the vials had fallen out of the chest and now lay broken on the ground. She let out a pained scream and then snapped her head in the direction of her niece. _This is all Geniveive's fault. I told her to DISTRACT them!_ She cursed angrily in her head. Bellatrix was probably known for her tantrums over failure. But even more so known for blaming whoever she very well could. She looked at the Mosley girl and then ended the torturous spell.

Geniveive distracted the man well, but when she looked around the corner to see the girl had seen her aunt, she cursed herself. She managed to yank out her wand and stun the man for a while as she ran to where Bellatrix cut the curse on the girl who was writhing in pain. She looked up at her aunt with wide, fearful eyes.

She started to panic. Her first time actually alone with her aunt and she messed up big time. She let out a sigh. "What do we do...?" Geniveive bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry I failed you." She felt her breath catch as she began to choke up. She could not get emotional; she still had to help. Not to mention, she left Mosley stunned back there. Geniveive took a deep breath. "What can I do?"

"You can hold still…" Bellatrix growled and then shouted fiercely, her wand pointed at her niece.

"CRUCIO!" Instantly, Geniveive floated up into the air, limbs outstretched as she screamed in pain. Her eyes were full of tears as she tried to stammer out another apology.

"I-I'm sorry….so sorry. P-P-Please Aunt B-Bella….D-Don't—"

"SILENCE! I told you not to mess up, not to lose focus. I told you to distract them, Geniveive! And what did you do? The vials are smashed! What do we tell him? What are we going to say!" She shrieked ferociously. Her eyes were cold as ice as they glared at Geniveive, who was now trembling violently upon the rugged floor. She snapped and turned her back on the poor girl, ending the spell.

Still shaking, Geniveive pulled herself up on all fours, feeling like she was about to vomit. There was a small cut upon her face from the intensity of the spell.

"I-I don't….k-know. But….I-I take…f-f-full responsibility." She squeaked softly, slightly out of breath. Her body trembled in pain and fear. Geniveive had remembered the threat, but she hadn't expected her aunt to actually go through with it if she messed up. She was sure she wouldn't dare to mess up again. If Bellatrix even chose to bring her along again. All Bella did was give her another cold look and then marched over to the chest, gathering the dagger and the half-soaked book.

"Come on, it's time to go."Bella hissed. She then grabbed Geniveive's arm and they were both squeezed into darkness. When both their vision was restored, they were standing at the steps of the Lestrange Manor. The Lestrange Manor was quite a large in size. It was old-looking, being that the Lestrange family had lived in it for many generations. The yard was rather spacious, mist hovering over the ground at the time. Bellatrix strolled right to the door, opening it quickly and walking in. She dragged Geniveive behind her, not caring about the whimpers her niece was making.

"Please, Aunt Bella. You…you really don't have to tell my father. Can't we just go to the train now?" She whined nervously, receiving only a sharp glare from her aunt.

Without a word, Bella yanked her niece forward into the sitting room. When she flung the doors open, she shouted, "RABASTAN! Your daughter is a disgrace."

Rabastan stood with his back turned upon them both, apparently talking to someone. He held up a hand in an attempt to silence his sister-in-law. Immediately, Bella's eyes narrowed. She let go of Geniveive's arm, marched over to him, and poked him hard in the back with her wand. "She screwed up big time, she did. Every vial, smashed to pieces! I should've lis—"Her rant was interrupted by a chilling voice coming from a cloaked man near the fireplace.

"Bellatrix, how wonderful of you to join us….or shall I say…._interrupt_ us?" Bella's dark eyes widened and she gasped, dropping down into a dramatic curtsy. With her head bowed, she breathed,

"E-Excuse me for my…ignorance, milord. I-I did not….know you were h-here." She didn't blame him if he punished right then and there. She had, after all, been very disrespectful by bursting in unannounced and uninvited. Bella felt quite embarrassed. But even then, she still was quite irritated with Geniveive's failure. Geniveive was silent; completely frozen where she stood. She had never been in the presence of the Dark Lord. She had never actually laid eyes on him in person.

To Be Continued...


End file.
